Freedom
by El RuFa
Summary: Perjalanan meraih kebebasan dari masa lalu yang mengekang senyumnya. HunHan and other.


Title : Freedom

Author : El Rufa

Pairing : Oh Sehun

Xiao Lu Han

And Other

Genre : Romance, Frienship,Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME. Namun cerita ini real milik Author

Warning : Gander Switch for Uke, Out Of Character, Bahasa acak adul.

A/N : Annyeong yeorobun ! Apa kabar? Sudah siap baca cerita? Lets cekidot.

Wait wait ! jangan lupa apresiasinya yah?. Dan untuk para sunbae, tolong kasih kritik ya? El masih bau kencur di dunia FF. Jadi bantuin bikin cerita yang layak baca. Ne? Ne? Ne? #puppy eyes no jutsu.

* * *

TEASER

" Apakah karena aku lahir dari rahim seorang Queen maka aku harus menjadi princess?"._ Xiao Lu Han

"Jika ada yang bisa membuatku melupakan berandal area, aku bersumpah akan menciumnya didepan ayahku". _ Oh Sehun

"Sebuah kemustahilan jika aku melihat sahabatku, si Oh Fucking Sehun mengucapkan kata cinta Sekalipun untuk Eommanya." _ Kim Jongin

" Demi Tuhan. Aku bersumpah untuk selalu tunduk pada perintahnya sekalipun dia menyuruhku memenggal kepalaku sendiri "._ Byun Baekhyun

"Oh my God. Aku benar-benar mengidolakannya sampai-sampai aku ingin menjadi dayangnya". _ Do Kyungsoo

" Sekalipun aku pergi dari dunia ini. Tak akan ada yang mengetahuinya apalagi untuk menangisinya. Impposible". _Park Chanyeol

* * *

"Xi Luhan, sebentar lagi kolega baba akan datang. Bersiaplah". Suara menggelegar ayahnya memenuhi gendang telinga Luhan yang sedang bersender di pintu kamarnya. Ia lelah. Amat lelah. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk menopang dirinya. Tapi ayahnya terus memaksakan Luhan untuk terus mengikuti kehendak ayahnya. Luhan berjalan terhuyung kearah kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum ayahnya melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

* * *

Di sebuah ruang makan yang amat sangat mewah, Luhan terduduk diam di ujung kursi. Sesekali dia tersenyum kepada kolega ayahnya yang menatap dirinya. Sebagai formalitas. Disebelahnya ada Zitao –adik tirinya– yang terus tersenyum ceria sambil menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari para kolega ayahnya yang datang ke jamuan makan malam keluarga Xi dalam rangka persahabatan bisnis .

"Nona Lu, apakah sekarang anda masih Home Schooling?". Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya bertanya tegas pada Luhan membuat suasana hening seketika. Luhan yang ditanya pun sedikit terlonjak karena dia sedikit melamun.

"Iya, saya masih home schooling. Presdir Xi membutuhkan saya untuk membantu beliau". Jawab Luhan formal sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apakah anda tidak bosan Nona Lu? Anda masih sangat muda. Diusia 16 tahun anda sudah berkecimpung di dunia bisnis. Bukankah itu membosankan?". Tanya pria itu lagi. Xi Hangeng –ayah Luhan– mengarnyit. Pertanyaan tadi sedikit mengganggunya tapi dia tetap diam. Sedangkan Luhan terkekeh kecil nan anggun. Pertanyaan tadi seperti celah untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Apakah ia harus menjawab jujur atau palsu seperti biasanya?.

"Sebenarnya saya –".

"Putri Luhan itu sangat hebat". Seseorang memotong ucapan Luhan. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi yang ada di sebelah Hangeng. Disana terlihat Xi Li Mei –Mama tiri Luhan. Ibu Zitao– Sedang tersenyum manis.

"Putri Luhan bahkan sudah memasteri dunia bisnis saat di usia 10 tahun". –lanjutnya dengan penuh kebanggan palsu. Mendengar hal tersebut para tamu yang ada di meja makan big size itu semakin tertarik.

Siapa yang tak kenal Xi Luhan?. Putri dari pasangan Xi Hangeng dan Xi Jiayun yang sudah mengguncang dunia bisnis saat sang putri yang berusia 8 tahun tak sengaja melipat gandakan saham ayahnya saat dia mengotak atik komputer milik asisten ayahnya.

"Bukankah anda sekalian sudah mengetahui jika putri Luhan itu sangat cerdas? Jadi tidak ada gunanya untuk bersekolah bukan? Hal itu hanya akan menyakiti hati para Guru, karena mungkin saja Putri Luhan itu lebih pintar daripada gurunya sendiri". Mei terkekeh kecil. Ia meneguk minumnya sedikit. Dan setelahnya para tamu hanya mengumam kagum sambil menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menahan gejolak sakit dihatinya.

Ya memang benar. Sejak saat itu Hangeng terus saja menggembleng Luhan dengan ilmu-ilmu bisnis yang hanya pantas untuk usia dewasa. Bahkan Luhan tidak diperbolehkan sekolah di sekolah umum karena menurut Hangeng, sekolah itu hanya akan menghambat kecerdasan otak briliant Luhan.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Luhan mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Namun sayang, Sang mama, Jiayun tidak setuju dengan keputusan suaminya yang menurutnya sudah menghancurkan masa kecil sang putri. Tapi keputusan seorang seorang Xi Hangeng tidak pernah bisa di ganggu gugat. Akhirnya Jiayun pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa Luhan. Hangeng marah dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari anak dan istrinya. Bagaimanapun Hangeng masih sangat mencintai keduanya. Namun naas, saat Hangeng menyusul ke tempat persembunyian kedunya, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang tak terduga.

Anaknya, Xi Luhan. Tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat kearah jantung isrti tercintanya, Xi Jiayun yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dan setelah itu terdengar ledakkan hebat dari rumah persembunyian Jiayun dan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan terdiam di balkon kamarnya. Setelah makan malam dan para temu pulang, Luhan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Pembicaraan terakhir tadi membuatnya tiba-tiba pening. Kilasan memori buruk terputar secara acak di otaknya. Membuatnya mual dan merasa sakit dihatinya. Luhan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian buruk yang mengawali hidup bagai nerakanya kini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia malas,tapi ia tetap menggerakkan kedua kakinya melangkah menuju pintu.

"Nona Luhan. Tuan besar menunggu anda diruang kerja beliau". Seorang maid membungkuk hormat didepannya.

"Ya aku akan kesana". Setelahnya Luhan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan menganti pakaian formalnya dengan piyama biru muda.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja sang ayah, Luhan berhenti sebentar sebelum mengetuk pelan pintu di di depannya.

"Masuklah".

Perlahan Luhan memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh mata rusanya adalah wajah ayahnya yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Namun seolah sudah kebal, Luhan berjalan mendekati sang ayah dan duduk di kursi yang ada didepan meja kerja tersebut.

"Ada apa Baba memanggilku?". Tanya Luhan santai.

Hangeng memperhatikan wajah putrinya dengan saksama. Terdapat sebuah kekesalan yang sangat nampak di wajah tegas Hangeng. Dan Luhan mengetahuinya, tapi ia diam saja.

"Kau bilang ada apa?". Geram Hangeng, tertahan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana huh? XI LUHAN! APA KAU TAK SADAR KAU MEMBUAT ADIKMU TERLUKA HAH!" –tambah Hangeng berteriak. Ia bahkan sampai kehabisan nafas,membuktikan kalau kekesalannya sudah diambang batas. Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan pokerface miliknya. Bukan kali pertama ayahnya memarahinya hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Tak bisakah ayahnya itu sekali saja memahami dirinya?. Dia bahkan tidak minta dielu-elukan. Lagi pula siapa yang menyebabkan insiden tadi? Bukankah ibu zitao sendiri yang memujinya? Yeah walaupun itu sekedar pujian palsu. Harusnya ayahnya memarahi Li Mei kan? Ah Luhan tiba-tiba pening memikirkan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan baba?"

"Kau masih bertanya?". Sekali lagi, geraman tertahan keluar dari pita suara Hangeng. Luhan benar-benar tak memahami situasi.

"Aku bertanya karena aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun".

"CUKUP XI LUHAN. KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PERNAH MENGHORMATI BABA. SUDAH BABA BILANG JANGAN PERNAH MEMBANTAH BABA, ANAK SIALAN".

Deg.

Seketika mata Luhan membola sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang dan bibirnya digit keras.

Anak sialan.

Kata itu terus menggema ditempurung kepalanya.

"Kenapa baba berkata seperti itu? ". Tanyanya lirih. Kepalanya Luhan tundukkan.

"Padahal selama ini aku selalu menuruti perkataan baba dan ma– ".

"DIAM! JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT JIAYUN DENGAN SEBUTAN MAMA DARI MULUT KOTORMU, LUHAN. KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA. KAU YANG MEMBU–".

"BABA YANG DIAM." –potong Luhan dengan nafas terengah. Badanya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuh Luhan melorot jatuh karena kakinya tak kuat untuk menopang beban tubunya.

"Aku tidak membunuh siapapun. Aku bukan pembunuh. DIA PEMBUNUHNYA,BABA!. DIA YANG MEMAKAI GAUN MERAHLAH YANG MEMBUNUH MAMA –hiks ". Raung Luhan dalam tangisannya.

Dan setelahnya Luhan berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Hangeng yang masih Shock dengan perkataan Luhan barusan. Selama ini Luhan selalu bungkam jika ada orang yang membicarakan perihal dirinya yang menyebabkan kematian Jiayun. Luhan tidak mengiyakan maupun membantahnya. Hanya diam dengan sorot mata kosong. Mungkin inilah kesempatan Hangeng untuk mengetahui siapa pembunuh istri tercintanya.

"Shit– XI LUHAN. JANGAN LARI. JELASKAN PADA BABA. HEI! XI LUHAN".

* * *

Kali ini Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Diasaat ia sedang lelah batin dan pikiran, ayahnya malah memaki-makinya dengan kasar. Tak adakah seseorang yang bisa menghargai keberadaannya?. Hei! Dia ini bukan seorang putri kerajaan yang harus mendahulukan rakyatnya dari pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, memang Luhan akui kalau ibunya bahkan sudah mirip dengan ratu kerajaan di masa lalu. Baik, pintar, dan selalu mendahulukan perasaan orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus menjadi seperti ibunya kan?

"LUHAN BERHENTI!". Tersentak pelan, Luhan yang tadinya berjalan sambil melamun kini mulai menyadari kalau ayahnya tengah mengejarnya.

Shit!

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu ayahnya sekarang. Haruskah ia lari?

Jika ia diam disini, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya akan mendamprat ayahnya sendiri. Salahkan emosinya yang sedang labil jika sudah menyangkut pautkan kematian sang ibu. Dan Luhan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

 _Jadi, haruskah?_ Batin Luhan berperang.

Setelah terdiam seperkian detik. Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk lari dari kejaran ayahnya yang berada 5 meter dibelakangnya. Beruntunglah Luhan diberkati kaki selincah rusa. Luhanpun belari keluar mension secepat yang ia bisa. Menyisakan penjaga yang sedang menganga hendak bertanya namun terlambat.

"BRENGSEK! LUHAN KEMBALI KAU! PENJAGA?! KEJAR LUHAN!". Teriak Hangeng membabi buta melihat Luhan yang berhasil lolos. _Shit,kenapa larinya secepat itu_. Geram Hangeng dalam hati.

* * *

Beralih pada Luhan yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang dipanjatnya. Ya, Luhan memanjat pohon karena ia tahu ayahnya pasti akan menyuruh para penjaga untuk mengejarnya. Memakai kendaraan. Dan Luhan yakin ia pasti akan terkejar. Karena itu ia menaiki salah satu pohon untuk bersembunyi.

"Aduh, kemana perginya nona Luhan. Kenapa dia cepat sekali larinya". Keluh seorang penjaga yang tidak jauh dari pohon tempat Luhan bersembunyi.

Luhan semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan dedaunan. Tak peduli kalau nantinya ia akan gatal-gatal. Yang Luhan pikirkan saat ini hanya kabur dari ayahnya. Dari siapapun yang membuat dirinya merasa begitu tak berharga.

Setetes air mata meluncur mulus dari manik rusanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin sekali pergi dari China.

Ah tunggu! Ia ingin pergi dari China? Keluar negeri?

Seketika senyum Luhan merekah. Ia tau pada siapa ia harus minta tolong dalam hal ini. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Luhan meloncat turun dan segera berlari ke tempat tujuannya.

Melupakan kalau dia sedang jadi buronan ayahnya saat ini.

Dan saat itu juga salah satu penjaga melihat Luhan yang keluar dari dedaunan pohon. Penjaga itu sontak berteriak memberitahu teman-temannya

"ITU DIA. NONA LUHAN BERLARI KEARAH SELATAN".

Segera para penjaga itu berlari kearah selatan mengejar Luhan yang sudah sadar kembali kalau dia seorang buronan. Salah satu penjaga melihat Luhan berlari ke arah sebuah pesta jalanan disebuah gang sempit. Mempercepat larinya, penjaga itu menyeruak masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang yang menari tidak jelas. Sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti orang kebingungan dengan piyama biru muda yang menyampir indah di pundaknya. Penjaga tersebut berlari dan menarik lengan orang tersebut.

GREB

"Anda tertangkap nona Lu –"

 _Hm?_.

TBC

Ne, Sunbae? Apa menurut kalian cerita ini layak baca?

Apa ini awal yang membosankan sunbae?

Please tell me what's on your mind, sunbae-deul.

Terima kasih telah mampir #bow.


End file.
